


No, Boss-Man, We Are Not Stabbing Anyone

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: Original Content [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bantering, Boss - Freeform, Gen, Mentioning of wanting to cause bodily harm, Office, Teasing, personal assistant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, no, don't look at that letter opener like that. No, you're not going after him. You know what, I have just the thing for you. Oh get your mind out of the gutter will you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, Boss-Man, We Are Not Stabbing Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a sentence prompt "we are not going to stab anyone!" from the blog writer's world

“We’re not going to stab anyone,” I told him sternly, keeping my face serious, and my arms crossed. I wanted to laugh though. He looked like an angry puppy - to me at least. Others would probably think right now that he resembled a _very_ angry wolf.

          “And why not?” he growled at me. Others would have shrieked and wilted, trembled under the steely furious glare. I just arched my eyebrow, poking his temper as his upper lip cured up – showing his perfect white teeth.

          “You’ve any idea the paperwork that is involved with that? Not to mention the bloody mess – pun intended. I’ve to deal with the cops, press, PR, lawyers, your family, and _everyone else in the world_. I’ll be doing paperwork till Kingdom come. Do you have _any idea_ the stress…”

          “Stop! Stop!” He looked in pain, his face twisted as if he was the person who had been stabbed. “Fine! I won’t stab anyone for the sake of not having to hear you nag till the end of the world!”

          Others would feel offended if he spoke like that to them, but I smiled sugary sweet and victorious at him. He answered with an even darker glare. The cutie.

          “Excellent choice, sir. Thank you for saving at least an acre of trees and a pay check on painkillers.”

          “OUT!” he roared, his eyes sparking with fire.

          “As you wish, sir!” I replied chipper and sashayed out of the office, hearing hum grumble and huff. I closed the door behind me, seeing the others looked wide-eyed at me. Even after six months of witnessing this, they were still shocked that I wasn’t the least intimidated by him.

          I didn’t blame them for feeling intimidated. Maybe if I had some common sense or self-preservation I would have been the same.

          He didn’t intimidate me though. I knew the type, grew up with them. I knew how to handle them. Besides, even if he roared at me, glared a hole in my head or crowded me – I knew he would sooner cut off his arm than to hurt a single hair on my heavily curled hair.

          “What?” I arched my eyebrow at the others who all seem to snap out of their trance, handing me stuff that the boss needed to view and rushed off. A snicker escaped my lips as I sat down and handled everything, delegating work and only sending the truly important stuff to his inbox. After the pile of work was gone, I grabbed my phone and texted my eldest brother. I knew what the angry tiger needed, and my brother could help with that.

 

“You’re done for today,” I ordered as I placed a note and his bag with gym clothes on his desk

          “What?” he growled low, his eyebrows knotting together. I handed him the note, a flicker of confusion in his eyes.

          “If you leave no, you’ll be on time. You better be as he despises tardiness.” I walked out of the office before he could protest. “Don’t worry, boss-man, I’ll hold the fort.

          I knew he wouldn’t be able to resist it. It was notoriously hard to get a private training with my brother. Being his sister came with perks though. “I’ll expect an explanation later!” he shot at me as he stomped out of his office.

          “I’ll be here waiting,” I replied with a playful smile, sitting down behind my desk. He muttered something to himself and was off. He was so adorable when he was so moody.

 

_7pm_

A frown appeared on my forehead. I hope my brother hadn’t knocked him into the hospital. I had set this up to _avoid_ paperwork, not to create it!

          Speaking of paperwork. This blasted Saxton file gave me a headache, but I finally finished it. I should go to the spa and make my boss pay for it. A mischievous smile decorated my lips as I watched the file being printed, putting them in the folder.

          The light ding of the elevator made something deep inside of me relax as I saw him exit the elevator. His hair was a mess, and he wasn’t wearing a tie. He appeared to be in one piece. A small smile grew on my face as he seemed more relaxed than I had ever seen him.

          “You’re still here.” He sounded so surprised. Adorable.

          “I told you that I would hold the fort.” The smile that appeared on his face – so gentle and warm – was a punch to the gut, leaving me breathless, doing odd things to me.

          “Thank you,” he told me sincerely, walking towards me.

          “Had fun?”

          He chuckled low. “Yes, I had. It was precisely what I needed.” He stared at me with his hands in his pockets. “How about we have some dinner together so I can thank you?”

          “Sounds perfect. I’m starving.” He grabbed my coat and helped me put it on.

          “And you can also tell me in the meantime why you never told me that _Jacen Serault_ is your older brother.”

          “You never asked!” He groaned low, his hand settling on my lower back as he steered me to the elevator.

          “You’re a menace, Miss Serault.”

          “You would be lost without me, Mr Carter.”

          “Truer words haven’t been spoken.”


End file.
